


Confession

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we make bad choices for the right reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So ABC Family has the HP Marathon today and I wrote a quick thing while watching the end of Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore looks down at Harry writhing on the floor, face contorting in agony as Voldemort’s malevolent presence slithers and claws at the very fabric of his being.

He thinks about every logical reason he’d distanced himself from the boy who'd become so very much like a son. Protection, the war effort, the peril of Voldemort using the connection…

Dumbledore feels a tear slip down his cheek as Harry cries out and curls into himself, trying in vain to alleviate the pain.

He leans gently forward and confesses one simple truth.

“It’s not how you’re alike. It’s how you are different.”


End file.
